Padrino
by lumus-maxima
Summary: Sirius Black nunca se había planteado tener hijos, es más, ni los bebés le interesaban. Pero todo cambió en cuanto conoció a su ahijado y juró que nunca permitiría que nada malo le sucediese. Aunque haya promesas que no puedan cumplirse.


**Ya lo sabéis, pero por si acaso: el Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Sirius nunca le había dado especial importancia al tema de tener hijos. En su opinión resultaba ser una idea ridícula. Demasiada responsabilidad, exceso de trabajo y una locura en tiempos de guerra.

Además ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo como padre. Si tenía que inspirarse en la figura del suyo, seguramente acabaría siendo un desastre. Aunque tampoco hay que culpar a Orion Black de ser una mala figura paterna, simplemente nunca llegaron a conectar. La obsesión de Orion por mantener el honor del apellido Black y los actos de rebeldía de Sirius no eran compatibles.

No obstante si alguien le preguntase a su hermano Regulus que clase de padre era Orion, la respuesta sería completamente distinta.

Sirius nunca llegó a comprender la conexión que compartían su padre y su hermano pequeño, pero aún recuerda que cuando eran apenas unos niños que ni habían pisado Hogwarts por primera vez, Regulus solía colarse en el despacho de su padre, burlando a Kreacher y a su madre, para sentarse en el regazo de Orion y escuchar las historias de juventud de su padre.

Sirius siempre consideró sus batallitas un tanto anticuadas, aburridas y con demasiados tintes políticos, pero por alguna extraña razón Regulus las adoraba.

Pero a pesar de su negativa a ser padre, ser el padrino del pequeño bebé de James y Lily, no le suponía ningún problema.

Le parecía bastante fácil, solo tendría que consentirle un poco más que sus padres y tendría al pequeño Potter encantado.

Además, no era como si tuviera que criarle o algo por el estilo, eso sólo sucedería en caso de que algo terrible pasara con James y Lily. Que vale, sí, estaban en guerra, pero las probabilidades eran escasas. Sus amigos no iban por ahí arriesgándose demasiado, ni permitiéndose atrapar por ningún mortífago. A parte de que les protegía la Orden, nada malo podría sucederles.

Sin embargo, todos sus planes fueron desbaratados en cuanto conoció a Harry.

Apenas era un renacuajo que cabía entre las palmas de sus manos, pero tenía aquella graciosa mota de pelo oscuro sobre la cabeza, sin duda alguna heredada de James, y esos brillantes ojos verdes que en cuanto se posaron por primera vez sobre él, lograron conquistarle.

Parecía tan frágil, tenía miedo de mover un solo músculo y que el bebé de cayera al suelo.

Lily no podía dejar de reírse mientras colocaba a Harry en sus brazos, nadie hubiera imaginado jamás a Sirius Black intimidado ante la presencia de un bebé.

—Hola Harry. Soy tu padrino—Le susurro al pequeño con una voz ridícula, parecida a la que utilizaba Andromeda para hablarle a su hija.

James no pudo contener sus carcajadas al oírle hablarle así a su hijo, pero no le importaron las burlas de su amigo

—¿Y piensas mimarle y consentirle? —Le preguntó Remus, que observaba la extraña escena apoyado en el marco de la puerta, junto a Peter.

—Por supuesto. Le compraré una moto voladora como la mía y le enseñaré los mejor trucos para volveros a todos locos.

—¡Ni hablar! Con James ya tengo suficiente —Había exclamado Lily, provocando las risas de los presentes.

Y aquella fatídica noche en la que los Aurores le sacaron a tumbos del callejón en el que Peter había confesado su crimen, lo único en lo que Sirius podía pensar era en el pequeño Harry y sus ojos verdes.

Aquel bebé que debía cuidar y proteger, que ahora estaba solo en el mundo. Voldemort había matado a sus padres y él pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado en Azkaban por un crimen que no había cometido.

Incapaz de cumplir su cometido, fallándole a su ahijado.

Dejó escapar una risa histérica, lo había perdido todo. Había perdido a James y a Lily, a Remus que jamás le perdonaría, a Peter que les había traicionado y a Harry. Le había perdido sin apenas haber podido cumplir su promesa.

**.**

_—Nunca dejaré que nada malo te ocurra Harry—Le había dicho mientras el pequeño comenzaba a quedarse dormido entre sus brazos—Lo prometo._

* * *

**N.A:**

Siempre he querido escribir algo sobre la relación de Sirius y Harry, pensé que con Harry de bebé podría escribir una historia divertida, alegre tierna y sencilla, pero a medida que iba golpeando el teclado, más claro me quedaba que la historia alegre y tierna no iba a ser precisamente. Y al final ha terminado todo siendo bastante triste, pero bueno, tampoco me desagrada del todo.

En fin ¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Tomatazos, Ranas de Chocolate, Grageas de todos los sabores?


End file.
